something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mother's Globe
One of the The Seven Orbs of Judros. The Mother's Globe is named after Mother Nature, and the globe being the Earth. The Mother's Globe is thought to be in the possession of The Green Knights. Unlocks (Each Orb can preform a wide verity of magic): * The Mother's Globe can be used as any of the Orbs of Dragonkind. Orbs of Dragonkind: Aura strong enchantment; CL 20th; Slot none; Weight 5 lbs. DESCRIPTION Color shimmers within the smoky depths of this perfect crystalline sphere. Both the scintillating shade and emanations of an indefinable power suggest the breathing of a drowsing dragon. Each of these fabled orbs contains the essence and personality of an ancient dragon of a different variety. The bearer of an orb can, as a standard action, dominate dragons of the orb’s particular variety within 500 feet (as dominate monster), with the targeted dragon being forced to make a successful DC 25 Will save to resist. Spell resistance is not useful against this effect. Each Orb of Dragonkind bestows upon the wielder the AC and saving throw bonuses of the dragon within. These values replace whatever values the character would otherwise have, whether they are better or worse. These values cannot be modified by any means short of depriving the character of the orb. A character possessing an Orb of Dragonkind is immune to the breath weapon—but only the breath weapon—of the dragon variety keyed to the orb. Finally, a character possessing an orb can use the breath weapon of the dragon in the orb three times per day. All Orbs of Dragonkind can be used to communicate verbally and visually with the possessors of the other orbs. The owner of an orb knows whether there are dragons within 10 miles at all times. For dragons of the orb’s particular variety, the range is 100 miles. If within 1 mile of a dragon of the orb’s variety, the wielder can determine the dragon’s exact location and age. The bearer of one of these orbs earns the enmity of dragonkind forever for profiting from draconic enslavement, even if she later loses the item. Each orb also has an individual power that can be invoked once per round at caster level 10th. * 1 - Black Dragon Orb: Fly * 2 - Blue Dragon Orb: Haste * 3 - Brass Dragon Orb: Teleport * 4 - Bronze Dragon Orb: Scrying (Will DC 18 negates) * 5 - Copper Dragon Orb: Suggestion (Will DC 17 negates) * 6 - Gold Dragon Orb: The owner of the gold dragon orb can call upon any power possessed by one of the other orbs—including the dominate monster and breath weapon abilities, but not AC, save bonuses, or breath weapon immunity—but can only use an individual power once per day. She can use dominate monster on any other possessor of an orb within 1 mile (Will DC 23 negates). * 7 - Green Dragon Orb: Spectral hand * 8 - Red Dragon Orb: Wall of fire * 9 - Silver Dragon Orb: Cure critical wounds (Will DC 18 half) * 10 - White Dragon Orb: Protection from energy (cold) DESTRUCTION Alternate Means of Destruction The method of shattering an Orb of Dragonkind has been passed down by scholars across worlds for eons, but this is not the only way one of these ancient artifacts might be destroyed. Tools of the Dragon Lords: Congregations of the dragon lords have sought out Orbs of Dragonkind, as well as methods of destroying those orbs dangerous to their allied dragons. Both groups claim their lords possess devices capable of smashing these artifacts. Ways of the Water Lord: An entity known as the self-proclaimed Father of Dragons, claims to know a thousand ways to destroy an Orb of Dragonkind. Among these methods are to bury it under the exact weight of every coin every dragon has ever hoarded, for a kobold to trick it into believing it has lost its powers, or to crush it in the jaws of a great wyrm who never hatched. Primal and Imperial Orbs Some tales tell of Orbs of Dragonkind with the power to control true dragons other than chromatic and metallic dragons. Should these artifacts exist, they would have the same properties as Orbs of Dragonkind, but with alternate powers linked to the dragons over which they hold power. The following are the abilities linked to imperial and primal dragons. Imperial Orbs * 11 - Forest Dragon Orb: Entangle (Reflex DC 15 partial) * 12 - Sea Dragon Orb: Call lightning (Reflex DC 17 half ) * 13 - Sky Dragon Orb: Gust of wind (Fortitude DC 16 negates) * 14 - Sovereign Dragon Orb: Shout (Fortitude DC 18 partial) * 15 - Underworld Dragon Orb: Spike stones (Reflex DC 18 partial) Primal Orbs * 16 - Brine Dragon Orb: Water breathing (self only) with a swim speed of 50 feet * 17 - Cloud Dragon Orb: Gaseous form (self only) with a fly speed of 50 feet * 18 - Crystal Dragon Orb: Prismatic spray (DC 21) * 19 - Magma Dragon Orb: Fire shield * 20 - Umbral Dragon Orb: Shadow walk An Orb of Dragonkind immediately shatters if it is caught in the breath weapon of a dragon who is a blood relative of the dragon trapped within. This causes everyone within 90 feet to be struck by the breath weapon of the trapped dragon as the orb explodes.